Team Omega
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Super Mystery Dungeon Fic! Blaise is a young human-turned-fennekin. She is sent to the pokemon world to save it from utter destruction. Along the way she meets a flirty charmander, a snooty buneary, and a happy-go-lucky zorua. Will she, along with the others, be able to save the world? Find out on Team Omega!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~ I am making a Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon fanfiction, but don't worry to those who are reading my other PMD fanfic I shall update it soon so don't worry~ **I _do not_ own pokemon!**

This is not a chapter, but more of an introduction to my main characters.

The story name is- **Team Omega**

The characters' names are…..

Main character- Blaise

Gender- female

Characteristics- shy, sweet, calm

Partner- Drago

Gender- male

Characteristics- rash, energetic, a bit of a loner attitude

I shall also be adding two extra students because I saw a walkthrough on Youtube and there were two extra seats so….yeah…

I will not be starting the fanfic until I start playing the game.

I really hope that you will enjoy it and PM me if you have any questions. Thank you~


	2. Questions and another World?

Hello everyone~ Welcome to my first chappy of **Team Omega~**

 **Chapter 1- Questions and another Universe?**

 _Finally~_

 _I finally found you!~_

 _I came here just to find you, you know~_

 _Please come…and lend us your strength!~_

 _Now...focus on the power within~_

 _Do you feel it?~_

 _ **Y-yes!~**_

 _Good, now grasp hold of it and concentrate~_

 _ **W-what's happening?!~**_

 _We're going!~_

 _ **Going where?!~**_

 _To the Pokemon world!~_

 _ **Wai-AAAHHHH!~**_

 _This path of light is the link between our two worlds…~_

…

 _Please answer the following questions with an honest and open heart.~_

 _ **Ok.~**_

 _Awaken the true Pokemon form that slumbers within you!~_

 _ **?!~**_

 _A nerve-racking first day at school!~_

 _You want to make friends with someone you just met. What do you do?_

 _ **I-I'm to shy to ask so I pick the second choice please.~**_

 _Two of your friends are fighting, and you wish they'd stop. What do you do first?~_

 _ **I h-hate to see my f-friends fighting! I choose the second choice please.~**_

 _Everyone at school is talking about this great new book, but it's big and long…~_

 _ **I wouldn't want the book just because everyone is talking about it and long books are great! They are filled with adventure and excitement! I choose my own answer, I want to read it on my own account.~**_

 _Halfway to school you realize you forgot something. You'll be late if you turn back…~_

 _ **I choose the first choice. I'd rather be safe than sorry.~**_

 _You want to jump rope during recess, but everyone else wants to play tag…~_

 _ **I choose the first choice. As long as everyone is happy, I'll be alright.~**_

 _All right! It's snack time!_

 _And today we've got…cake! Woo-hoo!_

 _What kind of cake do you pick?~_

 _ **I like simple things and I love strawberries, so I pick the first choice.~**_

 _All right! Vacation time at last!_

 _What kind of music fits your mood?~_

 _ ***blushes* I choose the fourth choice.~**_

 _What would be the best word to describe your partner?~_

 _ **The first choice.~**_

 _You're extremely caring and shy, but watch out! You have an adventurous side that likes to appear every once in a while.~_

 _You're amazing! You show kindness even to your enemies, but be careful! That kindness could be your downfall.~_

 _You must be…~_

 _Just like_ _ **Fennekin**_ _!~_

 _Now it's your time.~_

 _ **M-my time?~**_

 _Yes. Now it's your time to begin your journey.~_

 _Good luck young Blaise.~_

 _ **W-wait not aga-AAAAAHHHHHH!**_

That's it for now~ The next chapter will be coming very soon~


	3. Creepers and a Guardian

Welcome back~

 **Chapter 2- Creepers and a Guardian.**

 _All life is said to have been born from the same source~_

 _The sun and stars…_

 _The skies and the seas… and even Pokemon…are all bound together as one.~_

 ***Third Point of View***

Deoxys gasped as he saw a familiar shape slithering his way. "Is that…?!" **"RAWWRR!"** Deoxys protected himself as Rayquaza zoomed by. "Is that the legendary Rayquaza? I've heard of him before, but this is my first encounter with him. He's every bit of intimidating as I thought…But.. I thought he inhabited the ozone layer? Why has he come past the stratosphere?

Deoxys turned around to face the planet below him, "Something strange must be afoot…here on this planet…"

* * *

 **~Blaise's Point of View~**

(...Where am I?)

(I feel like someone was calling me…)

(But I'm not sure…What's going on?)

(I can't remember a thing….Except my name! I remember my name.)

(Where am…I…? What is this place?)

(My head is pounding…)

(I wonder why I can't remember anything except my name?)

(I'm thirsty. I hope that there's water nearby.)

(Oh! A waterfall! )

"Oh my, that was just incredibly delicious." I panted softly before freezing. I quickly looked back down at the water to see a foxlike creature staring back up at me with big ruby orbs. Realization hit me _**hard**_. I'm the fox creature. "I can't be a Pokemon! I'm a human!" I shouted as panic took its hold on me. I backed up before glancing at my new body. I had soft yellow fur with dark red/orange tuft coming out of my ears. A soft mask of white covered my muzzle; my yellow tail looked as if it had been dipped in paint, the color of my tuft.

" **Beheem!"** A robotic voice yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I saw three weird-looking Pokemon floating over. **"Beheem!"** they yelled together before turning to each other; the fur on my back stood on end as they turned to each other. They turned to each other, their lights flickered before the one on the right slammed into with such force that it left my breathless.

"Ow." I whined as I stood up to look at them, "What's your problem, you bunch of creeps?!" I snarled. Their eyes grew darker, probably from my insult, before the one on the left slammed into me. I winced, 'I'm not strong enough to fight them all, I have no other choice but to run.' I quickly turned away from the strange Pokemon before dashing deeper into the forest.

"S-somebody," I yelled, panting, "Help me! Please!" I turned back to see if the creepers were still following me; I collided with a sturdy body that sent my rolling backwards. I looked up to see another weird looking Pokemon with a giant leaf sticking out of the top if its head. "What are you all in a fuss for youngling?" the stranger spoke in a deep country accent, letting me know that it was male. I froze as a familiar beeping noise sounded from behind me. "N-no time to loose, w-we have to go or those creepers will catch us!" I yelped pushing the stranger, who was stuttering, forward.

 **(I'm not going to do the dungeon walkthrough..sorry)**

Relief flooded me as we exited the Open Pass dungeon. The Pokemon turned around, glaring down at me with a stern look, "What was that all about?!" I sighed before telling him of me waking up and not knowing anything, but my name and that I'm human. I also told him of those creepers that suddenly appeared as I woke up; the Pokemon gave me a glance, his glare softening to a frown. "Well that's a way to wake up to." He said before he became flustered, "Oh, almost forgot to tell you my name." he then held his hand out to me, "My name is Nuzleaf." He said, with a grin, but before I could open my mouth, we both heard the beeping of the creepers. They were back _**again.**_ Nuzleaf looked down at me before muttering, "Introductions will have to wait, come along then youngling." He spoke in a fatherly voice and then we entered the a new dungeon called lush Forest.

As we made it out, I fell to the ground completely exhausted. Nuzleaf walked over to me, his expression changed from a stern frown into a soft smile, "I can't leave a youngster such as you out here alone with those Beheem." He said softly before picking me up in his arms. "Where are we going?" I asked, yawning; Nuzleaf smiled down at me, "We're going to my village." I drifted off into a deep slumber before he could say anything else.

* * *

 ***Third Point of View***

Nuzleaf smiled down at the little fennekin in his arms. When he saw Blaise running towards him with tears in her big ruby eyes, he knew that he had to do something for the kit. He had felt a strong parental feeling come over him when she had collapsed; he decided that he would take her under his wing as her guardian. Maybe even after some time, she would call him 'dad' or 'daddy'. He felt giddy at the thought of having his own child. Nuzleaf took another look at the small kit before smiling.

He kept walking until a familiar sight came into view. It was his village. Nuzleaf smirked, "Maybe you could tame _ **him**_." He spoke, before frowning, "If I'm gonna be your dad, then I can't let the boys have a go at you."

He was broken out of his musings as they arrived at his little house. Nuzleaf walked into the separate room before laying Blaise down onto the little straw bed, "Goodnight darling." He said, kissing the kit's head. He then walked back into his own room before lying down on his own bed, letting sleep claim him.

I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter~ I've decided to make Nuzleaf good. I just enjoyed the relationship between him and the main character~

Please leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions~


	4. Drago and a Lost Goomy

Welcome back again my peeps~

I've looked over my last chapter…and I'll have to add and delete some words. Sorry, I was half asleep when I typed it. It will be fixed.

 **Chapter 3- Drago and a Lost Goomy.**

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

 ***Blaise's Point of View***

I was awoken by a soft nudge against my head. I quickly stood up, but instantly regretted as sharp pains shot up my body; "Slow down there youngling." Nuzleaf said as he rushed to steady me, "S-sorry, I'm just still groggy and I've never fought like that." Nuzleaf gave me a small smile, "Aw now," he said, patting my head gently, "don't worry about that, if you keep training, the pains will eventually fade."

I gave him a small smile as he led me to his room, which was also the main room. Nuzleaf led me to a small wooden table; my stomach growled loudly as my eyes landed on the apples, oran, and pecha berries that lay on a small wooden plate. As I tucked into my meal, Nuzleaf sat a small wooden cup of water beside me, which I grabbed before drinking every last drop; Nuzleaf chuckled, "Mighty hungry, ain't ya?" I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks, "S-sorry, I was j-just really hungry." Nuzleaf gave me a grin, "Ah, don't worry about it." He said before grabbing a piece of paper off the table. I felt my curiosity get the better of me, "What's that?" I asked, "It's a registration form for you to be able to attend the village school." He said

(The village has a school? W-wow! Maybe someone can be my frie-no!...I'm too shy…no one would want to be my friend. *^*)

Nuzleaf sent me a small smile, "Now lass," he said softly, "I want you to stay here why I go give this form to the principle, ok?" I gave him a small nod, "Yes sir." Nuzleaf gave me a stern look before walking out.

I walked back to my room and lay down on my warm bed, dozing lightly as the sun glared through the window. Suddenly my room got all dark and I jumped up, only to shriek at the shadow before racing off into the main room. I held my breath at the rustling sound.

* * *

 ***Third Point of View***

Blaise nervously looked around before making a choice. She ran outside before taking a defensive position. She never saw the reptilian creature tip toe closer before giving a light tug on her furry tail.

* * *

 ***Blaise's Point of View***

I screamed loudly, "Help! N-Nuzleaf, the creepers are back!" The grip on my tail lightened and I jumped forward before turning around to face my opponent. Before me stood a reptilian type of creature; he was a few inches taller with flaming orange skin. He flexed his razor blade-like claws as he looked me over with icy sapphire orbs. The thing about him that captivated me the most was his tail. At the end there was a small orange/yellow flame that shined brightly.

"Oi!" he yelled, sending me into an involuntary shudder at the sound of its deepness, "I'm not a creeper!" I backed up, "S-sorry," I quickly apologized, "I t-thought that you were s-someone else." The male smirked at me, "I guess that I'll forgive you this once, since you're new and a cutie too." I blushed, "Who are you?" I asked, "The name's Drago and by that look, you don't know what I am, do you?" my blush got deeper and Drago smirked once more, "That's alright cutie, I'm a charmander, what's your name?" "My name i-is Blaise."

Drago grinned, "So," he said in a husky voice, "you're Mr. Nuzleaf's charge huh?" I smiled, "Yes I am." The charmander's grin got bigger as he wrapped an arm behind my head, "Well, since you're new and all, why don't I show you around?" He pulled me along before I could answer back.

* * *

 ***Third Point of View***

Blaise's eyes grew big as she and Drago entered the main part of the village. She didn't notice that Drago was looking at her with a small smile etched on his face. As he was about to say something, a nasal-like voice interrupted him, "Drago!" both Blaise and Drago looked over to see a pissed Pokemon walking towards them. "You've been tearing up my lily pads again, haven't you?!" Drago gave the male a death-panned look, "That's your problem, not mine." He said, making the pokemon turn red with fury.

Blaise quickly and quietly snuck behind the charmander for protection, but he didn't notice as another Pokemon came running towards the forming crowd. "You've also took my treasure too, haven't you?!" the hippo Pokemon yelled; Drago just barley spared him a glance, "Again, not my problem." Before the two raging Pokemon could say anything, a deep voice echoed throughout the village, " **BOY!** " A large turtle Pokemon made his way through the crowd, glaring down at Drago the whole way through.

 ***Blaise's Point of View***

As soon as I saw the big blue/gray Pokemon, Drago flinched before he glared back, "What do ya want pops?" "YOU'VE BEEN EATING THE ORAN BERRIES AGAIN! HAVEN'T YOU **BOY**?!" I shook in fear, but Drago just stared straight ahead,

" _No_ , I haven't, _thank you very much_."

"Yes you have, boy!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

" **OLD MAN!** "

" **UNGRATEFUL BRAT!** "

Drago sighed, "Ya got me." I fell to the ground at his remark before more Pokemon came and they gave chase. As he was running, I heard him yell, "I'LL CATCH UP WITH YA LATER CUTIE!" somehow I just knew he was talking about me; I felt loneliness creep up my up my spine.

Just then, two figures caught my eye. One was small and looked like a kissy face and the other looked like a deer-like Pokemon. The deer was frowning down at the other Pokemon before she turned heel and walked deeper into the forest, the other following with a worried look. I felt my curiosity get the better of me, _**again**_ , so I followed after them.

* * *

 ***Third Point of View***

Blaise followed the two Pokemon until she came to a clearing. The two from earlier had joined a panda-like Pokemon, who grinned smugly. Blaise wandered a little closer to hear what they were saying; "Pancham!" the deer roared, her face turning a nice shade of apple red, "Shelmet! You two are in deep trouble, how could you let Goomy go alone?!" The mentioned Pokemon glanced everywhere, but the raging female in front of them. "H-he was talking big Deerling." Pancham said, but Deerling looked at him in disbelief, "Oh," she started sarcastically, "and I guess you two are completely innocent in this?!" she snapped back; the two males didn't look Deerling in the eye and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

* * *

 ***Blaise's Point of View***

I hurried to Deerling's side, "I can go look for him." I said as the three Pokemon jumped in surprise. Pancham and Shelmet glared at me, but before they could get one word out, Deerling looked at me with hope in her chocolate eyes, "Will you?" she asks, I nodded my head softly before the female nudged me in her own version of a hug.

After both males gave me the directions to where Goomy was, I went on my way. Foreboding Forest about just killed me as I fought off wild Pokemon with my ember and psybeam. Finally though, after the 5th or 6th floor, I came to a clearing; I saw an adorable purple/green slug Pokemon shivering as he grasped the piece of paper under his body.

He flinched backwards, letting me see that he had accomplished what he sat out to do; writing his name on the piece of paper. I gave Goomy a gentle smile, "Don't worry, your friend Deerling sent me to save you." Goomy settled after before he glomped me in a hug, sobbing, "T-thank g-g-goodness, I-I was s-s-so s-scared."

We were tackled in a hug by Deerling as we arrived, "Oh Goomy," she said, kissing the top of his head, "I was so worried!" He gave her a shy smile, "Sorry Deerling." Their bubble of happiness was quickly popped as Pancham proceeded to steal the piece of paper, call Goomy's writing sloppy, and run away with Shelmet, both threatening to show the whole village.

Deerling and I tried our best to comfort Goomy, but he just shook his head determinedly, "I-I'll get s-stronger and I'll show them who's boss!" he shouted, making me and Deerling smile secretly at each other.

After we said our goodbyes, I walked back to Nuzleaf's house to find him looking around and franticly calling my name. As soon as he saw me, Nuzleaf raced over and brought me into his arms, "WHERE IN BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN BLAISE?!" he roared, concern and angry was shown on his face, "Can w-we go i-inside, I-I have a lot t-to tell." Nuzleaf nodded before carrying me inside.

" **WHHAAAATTT?!"**

I flinched at his reaction. He must have saw because I saw him close his eyes and take slow, but deep breaths, "I understand that you're young and all and that you want to adventure, but _**please**_ ," he begged, and I felt guilt grip my chest, making it hard to breathe without sobbing, "let me know where you're going, leave a note or _**something.**_ "

"Y-yes sir." I said as we sat down to eat; before I went to my bed, Nuzleaf pulled me into a hug, "Now don't go and feel like it's your fault, you're young, you want freedom," he shushed me as I tried to speak, "I understand, but please just be careful from now on, ya hear?" I nodded my head, smiling as he gave me a grin, "Good. Now scamper on to bed now youngling."

As I lay in my bed, I look up at the stars and moon that shown their rays through the window; I wonder if I will meet Drago again? Are Deerling and Goomy my friends? Are Pancham and Shelmet my enemies? I pushed the thoughts away as sleep dragged me within its depths.

* * *

I Hope that you liked it~ Please comment if you have any questions or PM me, either one is okay with me. :)


	5. New Friends and Brother!

Welcome everyone~ I'm sosososososo sorry for the late update! I hope that this chapter helps calm your rage~

* * *

 **New Friends and Brother?!**

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

The next morning, Blaise and Nuzleaf woke up early, ate breakfast, and started their walk towards the school. The principal, Mr. Simipour, and vice principal, Mr. Watchog, were happily standing at the entrance, waiting for the children to arrive. Nuzleaf and Blaise were greeted with smiles and a stern look, Mr. Watchog. "Hello Mr. Nuzleaf and you must be little Blaise that we've heard so much about." Mr. Simipour said with a radiant smile on his face, "Y-yes sir." I spoke quietly while looking behind him to glance at the other students.

* * *

 ***Blaise's Pov***

Mr. Simipour must have noticed my curiosity because he patted my head gently saying, "Why don't you go and meet the other students while we finish up here." I nodded and hugged Nuzleaf before bouncing, yes bouncing, off to the others. Before I could even say a greeting, I was tackled to the ground. I winced as I looked up to meet aqua blue eyes, "OMA!" the black and red Pokemon squealed as she hopped around me in a circle, "You're Blaise right? Of course you are. You're a hero, saving poor little Goomy from the big bad forest. Can we be friends?" I stood there trying to figure out what the hyper fox-like Pokemon had said.

"What's your name?" I asked slowly, "Oh! How rude of me~ My name is Lily, Lily the Zorua." Lily said happily, but before I could reply another voice interrupted us. "So," the masculine voice said, "you're Blaise." I looked behind Lily to see a bunny-like Pokemon giving me an once-over, "Yes, who are you?" "That's Dante, Dante the Buneary." Lily chirped as she bounced over to Dante to give him a kiss on the cheek, "He's also my boyfriend." She said nuzzling the bunny's cheek.

"So you're also the one who has my brother wrapped around your paws?" I gave Dante a confused look, "Who is your brother?" Dante looked behind me before shaking his head, "Speak of the ruffian and he shall appear." I gave him another look before freezing as a very familiar voice hit my ears, "Hey Lily, ya keeping my bro in lin-well hello cutie." I turned around to see Drago, who was smirking at me, "D-Drago?" I asked Dante in shock, "Drago is your brother?"

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but now that summer break is here, I can write and type more~

 **Ages-**

Blaise- 14

Drago- 16

Dante- 16

Lily- 15


	6. Tempers

Welcome~ if you have any questions, PM me or leave a comment.

OMA!- Oh My Arceus!

* * *

 **Tempers.**

* * *

 ***Blaise's Pov***

"He's my adopted brother, but yes he's my brother." Dante said as Drago walked up and wrapped his scaly arm around my head. "Nice to see ya again babe~" the Charmander cooed while pulling me closer, "Wow!" Lily said, dragging me into a hug, "You were right Dante, Drago is crushing on little Blaise." "W-WHAT?!" Drago yelped before turning on Dante, yelling at him. "Blaise!" another familiar voice yelled and I looked towards the entrance to see Deerling and Goomy walking towards us, but before they could say anything, Pancham and Shelmet came rushing by.

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

"Hello Deerling~" both males cooed, not noticing where they were running. ***BAM!*** "Kyaaa!" Blaise yelped as they slammed into her, knocking her off her paws. Blaise saw black spots appear in her vision as her head hit a large rock sitting by, "Blaise!" Drago roared before everything went black.

* * *

 ***Blaise's Pov***

I woke up to a throbbing in my head, "W-where am i?" I asked as Deerling walked over, "You're in the nurse's hut." She spoke nervously as she eyed the opening of the hut, "Is something wrong?" "Ms. Audino had to leave so that she could help the other teachers stop Drago, Dante, and Lily from killing Pancham and Shelmet." Deerling said, "And that was 10 minutes ago and I can still hear yelling." I nodded, standing up. "Y-you shouldn't push yourself!" Deerling yelped as she must have saw my wince, "We have to stop them." I said, "I don't want anyone getting hurt and besides, I only got knocked out because I'm weak."

"You're not weak." Deerling said sternly, "and if you're so determined then at least let me help you." I gave her a smile, "Sure." We then made our way out of the hut and down the cracked stone stairs; we both gasped at the image before us and I probably would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Drago was struggling in Mr. Simipour's arms, trying to grab Pancham, who was in Mr. Watchog's arms, and was yelling out curses at the other Pokemon.

A brown bird-like Pokemon was trying to keep Dante from choking the life out of Shelmet while another Pokemon, Ms. Audino I think, was sheltering the armored Pokemon the best she could. A purple cat-like Pokemon and Goomy were holding on to Lily as she yelled out profanities at Pancham and Shelmet while also cheering of Drago and Dante. I felt a wince of pain go through my head at what I was about to ask Deerling, "Deerling?" I asked as she turned towards me with horror still shown on her face, "Step on my tail as hard as you can."

She gave me a confused look, "Trust me." I said and she nodded before positioning her hoof above my tender, fluffy tail, "Ok, on the count of 3." I said as she nodded once more, "1…2….3." she slammed her hoof down on my tail and an indescribable pain shot through my body, "KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "Blaise!" Drago yelled before freeing himself and running up the stairs. He picked me up before cuddling me to his warm chest, "Are you ok?" he asked.

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

Blaise felt her face heat up at the closeness of their bodies, "To much." She squeaked before passing out again, "Blaise!" he yelled once more while everyone sweatdropped at the scene. "Doki…" Blaise said unconsciously while Drago shook her gently while begging her to wake up.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed that bit of humor~


End file.
